Rain Devotion
by MigLi-san
Summary: Una noche lluviosa en el Honky Tonk. Una devoción más allá de la amistad y el peso de guardarla por años. Ellos eran un equipo, eran uno solo, como el cielo gris de aquel entonces. ¿Se sentirá listo para desnudar lo fundamental, aquella frase corta y cargada de significado? Para Midou Ban podría ser una derrota o una lluvia intensa de...¿Devoción correspondida?


**Disclaimer:** Get Backers y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Relación. hombre x hombre, lime.

* * *

Era otra noche en el Honky Tonk, a unas horas del sueño habitual que nos llevaba a los brazos de morfeo, observábamos por la ventana del local, aun sin probar un bocado de la cena. Otro de esos días de supervivencia sin nada nuevo que contar. Excepto que llovía, con una fuerza inusual y mágica que irrumpía cualquier silencio existente.

Era una lluvia tan eléctrica como aquel chico, ese en el que pensaba en situaciones como esta, en la que reinaba un compartido silencio cómodo de complicidad y espacio para uno mismo. Pero en esa ocasión no era este el culpable de tal suceso climático. Simplemente llovía, y era en esos momentos en los que veía como él se notaba tranquilo de no ser el causante de que miles de personas decidan quedarse en su casa y cancelar sus citas. Aparte, por ese estúpido de Ginji, los días que llovía simplemente bajaba la clientela, y los Get Backers no comían...Una vez más.

Volviendo al tema central: Llovía. Eléctrico, una presencia incuestionable. Allí estaban los relámpagos, truenos y las gotas cayendo sobre los techos de las casas, creando un coro que relajaba inconscientemente en alguna parte a alguna que otra persona.

Esos días me invitaban a pensar, ya sea en Ginji con sus problemas, o en mis problemas con Ginji.

No cualquier problema.

Pero si Ginji era intenso y espontáneo como un rayo, yo era melancólico y frío como las gotas de agua. Ambos creabamos un armonioso dia que arruinaba el día de muchas personas, pero que algunas pocas atesoraban en el calor de su hogar. Así eramos los Get Backers, odiados por nuestros numerosos "enemigos" y queridos por algunos de la Fortaleza Infinita y claro, nuestro querido Honky Tonk. Es por eso que expresaba un poco porcentaje de lo que realmente pensaba. Para mi un abrazo era algo inexistente hasta que aquel rubio apareció, por ejemplo. El sentido de "entrega", no había llegado ni con Himiko, sin embargo allí estaba él, partiendo todos mis esquemas como a una pequeña maqueta de la ciudad bajo sus pies. Con entregar me refería claro, al hecho de que soy capaz de dar la vida por él. Y en plena confianza, sé que el la daría por mí.

Jugaríamos nuestras vidas por la del otro, pero por razones diferentes.

Y ahí se encontraba mi encrucijada, mientras aquel tonto observaba la lluvia con una calma envidiable. Tan apacible que te hacía creer que eramos millonarios y no debíamos trabajar por una mísera porción de pizza. Vaya.

—¿En que piensas, Ban-chan?- Sonríe con su calidez habitual.

Solo atino a golpearlo, suave, pero con reproche...Simplemente me pone histérico saber que el no tiene mis problemas. Porque para él soy una carta asegurada, estoy en la casilla de la amistad y no tiene que hacer mucho para mantenerme así. No tiene nada que quiera pedirme, o dudas, nada de mi que lo implique en un lío con su mente. Yo, el único pensante del dúo, soy el único que simplemente un día se planteo sentimientos, estructuras complicadas, pensamientos egoístas, celos y dudas, un mar de dudas. Cada gota que caía contra la ventana, para mi era una duda sobre Ginji. Sobre lo que sentía por Ginji.

—¡Cruel, Ban-chan!— Puchero, su estúpido puchero.

Lo que en el idioma de una persona normal sería "Puchero, ¡Que tierno puchero!"

Maldito seas, Ginji.

—En vez de investigar en que pienso o no, ¿porque no haces carteles para publicitarnos? ¿Que no tienes hambre? ¡Sabes que en días como estos no podemos trabajar!, moriremos de inanición.

—Pero nos resfríariamos si vamos bajo la lluvia a repartir carteles que se arruinaran con el agua, vamos vamos, cuéntame en que piensas ¿Si?

Su rostro iluminado como el de un niño de cinco años solo me hacía querer golpearlo mas. Porque de no golpearlo vaya a saber donde lo terminarían violando y adiós Get Backers por una gran demanda que ni en años podría pagar. Aunque él no podría pagar un abogado para acusarme así que...

—Ya sé.—Respondí haciendo el tonto y con cara de ilusionado con una nueva y efectiva idea. —¿Porque no usas el Jagan para saber lo que estoy pensando?

—¡Pero si yo no poseo ese poder, Ban-chan!

—¡Exacto!— Reí a su costa, mostrando esa parte de mi que solo el sabia, disfrutando esos momentos en los que podía bromearle y el se comportaba de una forma tan infantil que causaba dulzura.

Era un bálsamo, era esa pieza del rompecabezas que me complementaba, cuando Ginji estaba, era yo totalmente, podría decirse que nada faltaba en mi, olvidaba maldiciones y limitaciones. Mi rubio amigo apoyó el mentón sobre su mano, sosteniendo su cabeza. Su codo era el soporte sobre la mesa y su mirada miel se reflejaba en el empañado vidrio de la cafetería, dándole un toque melancólico y misterioso, una figura de ensueño que solo yo podía contemplar en esa faceta tan poco frecuentada en él.

—Realmente quiero saberlo.— Expresó de una inusual forma seria.

—Pues consigue el Jagan.— Reiteré.

Se formó unos minutos de silencio. La lluvia continuaba, aún sin rastros de potenciales clientes caminando por la calle. Ni siquiera había vida allí afuera en la ciudad. Era casi una fuerte tormenta, entonces me rendí. Pasaría hambre ese día, porque salir a buscar una misión que nos traiga el pan de cada dia a costa de una enfermedad sería imposible.

Me miré en mi propio reflejo. Mis ojos azules impactaron contra mi, reprochandome, mi gemelo en el vidrio estaba insultándome en varios idiomas de los que sabia al derecho y al revés por no dar pie a una charla mas profunda con el objeto de todos mis calvarios.

—¿Y si me lo prestas?— Consultó su voz en una tonalidad neutra, como tanteando mis gestos, algo que pudiera delatarme.

—¿Ah? ¿Es que acaso el hambre te afecta?, tonto...

—¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

—No.

—Ya.

Y eso fue todo, todo lo que mi paciencia aguardó. Si tanto presionaba, si tanto buscaba, me encontraría. Era una chance, él era muy tonto como para hacerse una idea del pozo común al que llegarían mis preguntas.

—Simplemente...— Capté su atención. —Vi una noticia ayer, sobre los estados en los que el matrimonio homosexual está permitido.

Vaya mentira mas estúpida.

—Ban-chan— Comenzó a reír. —¿En eso pensabas con esa cara tan seria?, ¡Pero si parecías gruñón y todo!

Tch, maldito Ginji. Puse cara de molestia, mientras revolvía en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón.

—¿Tu que piensas? ya sabes, sobre la homosexualidad.

Mientras iba directo al grano, y a lo que podría ser una pista de gran utilidad, rebusqué en el bolsillo izquierdo. El silencio reinó en nuestra mesa por un largo tiempo en el que me impacienté, hasta que al fin di con mi paquete de cigarros. Encendí uno, y como si por arte de magia el fuego iniciara el cerebro de aquel tonto, él empezó a hablar.

—Esta bien.— Tragó un poco tenso. —El amor es el amor, no importa como, ¿T-tu que piensas?

"¿Porque rayos estás nervioso?", quise preguntar, pero mi instinto me indico que postergue esa duda.

—Lo mismo digo, allá ellos y sus curilerías.

—¡Ban-chan!— Me sobresalté. —¿Tu te enamorarías de un hombre?

¡Que directo!

¡Maldición!

Me acomodo los lentes, como cuando termino de usar mi poder en algún malnacido de por ahí y me acomodo en el asiento. Doy una calada a mi cigarro y clavo mi mirada en la suya, buscando respuestas. Mas que buscar respuestas en mi, debería buscarlas en mi cabeza, pero me niego a aceptar que debo responder tal pregunta. Se supone que entre nosotros dos no existen secretos, somos dos personas en una sola unidad, que quizá no piensen ni sientan lo mismo, pero que se dirigen en armonía en el mismo camino, hacia la misma meta. Somos el sostén del contrario, y ocultamientos solo podrían romper nuestra solida estructura de confianza, aquella que es la base de nuestra amistad. Amistad. Esa palabra que odio secretamente cuando a él se refiere. Pronunciarla o siquiera pensarla es como una patada en los cojones. Me remuevo en el asiento, se nota en sus facciones que le fastidia la espera de mi respuesta y juro que intento miles de contestaciones alternativas, pero siento que ninguna encaja.

Los secretos pueden romper nuestra amistad, pero hay solo uno que considero que la mantiene y ese es el primordial, el que me carcome internamente: Estoy locamente enamorado de Amano Ginji.

Otra calada. El humo se expande y nubla mi visión sobre el objeto de mi silenciosa devoción. Su pecho se infla intentando conseguir aire limpio, sus labios carnosos y seguramente suaves se entreabren en expectación. Su curioso interés en mi pensamiento sobre el tema me causa gracia, sin embargo lo noto excepcionalmente cauteloso. Sus manos se posicionan sobre la mesa, en una posición de guardia. "Todo puede pasar" parece estar diciéndome su mirada, mas bien parece estar diciéndose a si mismo con pensamientos. Bajo la vista a sus manos nuevamente.

—Quien sabe.— Divago. —Primero, debo asumir la idea de enamorarme, de quien sea. Sabes como soy, Ginji.

Contra todas mis expectativas, disimula una sonrisa, parece molesto. Quien mierda tendría que estar molesto soy yo, por ese estúpido que a pesar de conocerme como a la palma de su mano así como yo a él, no se percata de que lo miro con otros ojos. Me veo obligado a hablar para llenar el vació que el rubio deja.

—No tengo prejuicios, si a eso te refieres.— Suelto el humo con lentitud, con mi calma usual. —¿Tu?

Clava su mirada en mi, y cualquiera podría asegurar que había electricidad en ella, como si el dia le otorgara el poder para electrocutar mis pulsaciones. Pego un pequeño respingo, de repente todo se desvió de mi idea inicial de pensar para mis adentros y un inusual Ginji se presentaba pesaroso ante mí.

—Si, lo haría.— Totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

Sonrío, sinceramente, una sonrisa casual. La idea en parte me contenta, por otra, es muy digno y muy halagable el hecho de que Ginji me confíe eso con tanta soltura.

—Seré mas directo.— Prosiguió, esta vez logrando sorprenderme. —¿Ya has pensado en algún hombre antes?

Estático.

Si, esa sería la descripción correcta de como me encontraba en ese mismo instante. La lluvia cada vez mas fuerte, resonaba en mis oídos, negándome la capacidad de escuchar mi propia voz mental. No podía consultar conmigo mismo que responder, no podía idear soluciones, desviaciones, aunque sea imaginar posibilidades. Las tangentes de dialogo quedaron ofuscadas en alguna parte tonta de mi cabeza.

Ginji.

Solo ese nombre retumbaba con cada trueno que sonaba.

Ginji.

"Solo he pensado en ti, Ginji..."

Latía, todo mi cuerpo lo hacía, en unas ganas alocadas de demostrarle lo mal que había hecho en preguntar aquello, con un dulce castigo. Me serené, yo era mas conocido por saber controlarme aun en esos momentos en los que la ira debía triunfar como en cualquier humano normal.

Él era tan...Alegre, una buena persona realmente. Se preocupaba por los demás e irradiaba una calidez tan acogedora que funcionaba como fuerza de gravedad, atrayendo a todo tipo de personas a su alrededor. Era como el sol, y yo la luna. Oculto en mis propios intereses, reservado y a pesar de cierta simpatía, me hallaba mas bien distante.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma, la luna. Yo era la luna, esa que nunca podría eclipsar al sol.

Pensando en todo eso...¿Debía responderle sinceramente?

—Quien sabe.— Divagué intentando encontrarle un sentido a nuestra charla.

Quería saber sobre el emperador del Trueno, sobre su enfoque hacia mi. Pero no había mucho que saber, para el Midou Ban era su mejor amigo, como un hermano, un familiar irreemplazable.

—¿No notas que me interesa saber? ¡Ban-chan!

Devuelta su apodo, devuelta su forma chibi tirando de mi camisa con ojos llorosos. Unas pequeñas lágrimas a modo de broma que lograban destruir gran parte de mis barreras. "Resistir" no era una palabra que podía ser empleada contra Ginji.

—Bien, ¿Tu? ¿Has pensado en algún hombre antes?

—No, no Ban-chan, esto no es como "quien se come la ultima porción de pizza" ¡Yo pregunte primero!

Ginji Chibi brincaba de un lado hacia otro mientras yo le proporcionaba un golpe en la cabeza que le dejaba un pequeño chichón palpitante. Sonreí con mi característica malicia amistosa.

—¿Tendré que usar mis habilidades para investigarlo?

—¡N-no!— Y un dulce sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas, convirtiéndolo en una imagen de retrato. En mi memoria, ya había tomado la foto para el recuerdo que luego colgaría en mi galería. En gran parte me gustaba molestar a este estúpido por este tipo de reacciones.

Aunque...¿Porque esa negación tan dudosa?

¿Puede ser que...

—...Te gusta un hombre?— Interrogué terminando mi pregunta en voz alta, sintiendo una falta de aire y no debido al cigarro que recién terminaba en el cenicero junto con los otros.

—¡B-ban-chan, cállate!

¿Como que me calle?, ¡Iba a usar el Jagan en broma, pero esto es pasarse! ¡Tendré que hacerlo realidad!

—¡Ginji!— "¡No deberían existir estos secretos entre nosotros!", quise exclamar a continuación, pero el nudo en la garganta no me lo permitió.

De repente sentí que estaba demostrando facialmente mas de lo que quería, pues el Emperador del Trueno menos deductivo que una mosca, estaba sorprendido y analítico hacia mi. Me observaba con tal detenimiento que quemaba como la carga eléctrica de un trueno. Llevé una mano a mi pecho, mi corazón, latiendo con temor era la única parte de mi que se mostraba sincera. No quería perderlo, aun si no lo había obtenido nunca, no al menos en la forma que quisiera. Podría camuflar mi preocupaciones diciendo que era la normal de un amigo hacia el otro, con el temor de que le hagan daño. Pero ni siquiera preocuparme como lo estaba haciendo en aquel entonces era usual en mi. Solo en momentos de extrema peligrosidad, como el riesgo de alguna de nuestras vidas, hacían que demostrara algún tipo de sentimiento fuerte. Fue entonces que supe...Aún un estúpido como Ginji se daría cuenta con su poca materia gris de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en mi. "Puedo fingir que al final si estoy en contra de la homosexualidad", pero iría en contra de lo que pienso, y seria mentirle, o decir que estuve mintiendo antes, lo que al fin y al cabo seria lo mismo.

Miles de ideas se debatían en mi mente, gritandose y amontonandose para salir de mis labios.

Fue al final de todo, en la muerte de mis cavilaciones y el nacimiento de una mente en blanco que ya no daba mas de tanta angustia e incertidumbre, que pense realmente en lo que quería. Si bien siempre lo oculté, nunca quiso decir eso que alguna que otra vez la tentación de decirle lo que siento no se haya hecho presente. He arremetido alguna que otra indirecta ante el inocente frente mio, mas nunca la captó, o para mi sorpresa se hizo el desentendido. Lo que dolería mucho si así fuese. Es por eso que mas calmo -o eso quería creer yo- una mano se dirigió con serenidad y dulzura vertiginosa hacia el rostro del Get Backer que componía una gran parte de mi vida.

Acaricié su mejilla, aún me encontraba a tiempo de revertir todo. Podría quedar en el olvido la lluvia, los truenos, el local y la calle vacías. Sobre todo esa caricia.

"Una caricia fraternal, como la que le da un hermano mayor a uno pequeño", eso podría ser.

Yo sabia que así no era. Esto que estaba cometiendo era una especie de grito desesperado. Un mínimo porcentaje de lo que quería realizar. La confesión que por tantos años había callado. Ya eramos adultos, no eramos los niños que solíamos ser entre peleas y misiones fáciles que tomábamos a broma. Era soportar dormir junto a el en el auto en esas épocas difíciles sin un centavo, o como en este ultimo tiempo en la misma cama, aquí, en la cafetería. Cerca, y a la vez tan lejos de lo que deseaba realmente.

Me sentía un hipócrita, el cual guardaba un secreto doloroso, mas el egoísmo hizo que me calle tanto tiempo. "A mi lado, siempre, así te quise Ginji"

Su piel ardía bajo mi tacto, sentí como ambos nos estremecimos. No busque explicaciones, mi mano sintiendo su suave piel no necesitaba de eso teniendo tal manjar en el que concentrarse.

—Ginji...— La otra mano que aun seguía en mi corazón acelerado, en ese momento de debilidad en el que mostré mi flaqueza, dando lugar a dudas, ascendió hacia mis lentes. Lo usaría.

Aun si dolía lo que encontrara en su mente, lo haría.

—N-no lo hagas, Ban...— El honorífico quedó flotando en el aire. La lluvia ya no me tranquilizaba, porque directamente no la oía mas. Quizá ya había frenado. O quizá era el sonido de mis deseos y el corazón retumbando lo que opacaba cualquier sonido del exterior. Solo ese simple contacto de mi tímpano con su cariñosa y temerosa voz, eran suficientes para captar todos mis sentidos y llevarlos al máximo.

Quedé anonadado, ¿como una persona podía crear esas reacciones en mi? Una electricidad calma y acogedora que parecía haber sido creada para mi.

Me quité los lentes, aún en contra de su voluntad. Fue rápido, solo me bastaba mirar un segundo antes de que aparte la mirada.

Más lo que hallé no fue eso.

Mis propios ojos me traicionaban contra la bandeja de acero quirúrgico.

Maldita sea.

Claramente, fue como si Ginji hubiese usado el Jagan contra mí, pero aún así solo yo rememoraba lo que estaba dentro de mi mente. Algunas cosas nefastas, otras tan radiantes como Ginji hicieron uso de mis facultades. Mi memoria era invadida por su sonrisa, y otras cosas mas turbias. Era un camino agridulce. No podía escapar.

Ni yo sabía escapar de la propia maldición que implicaba mi poder. Lo único que si sabia controlar era mis emociones, mis expresiones, mi reacción ante tal juego repentino.

Parpadee luego de un minuto.

Los recuerdos tan vívidos que parecieron durar figurativamente como dos horas aun me tenían algo mareado. Miré con enojo a Ginji para luego golpearlo suavemente en la cabeza otra vez.

—Tonto.

—Te lo diré yo. Conmigo no tienes que usar esto.— Acercó su mano, mis cabellos quedaron entre sus dedos, que junto a la palma de su mano cubrieron mis ojos. Un negro que solo era calmo con el sonido de su voz, que me guiaba hacia esa luz tan conocida cuando estaba junto a su persona. —Esos ojos tan azules deberán confiar en mi aunque te lo haya ocultado desde hace ya unos largos años...

Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. Tragué saliva. No estaba listo para escuchar su confesión, para saber que me había ocultado el amor que sentía hacia otra persona.

¿Fue para no separarnos? ¿Para que yo no crea que iba a ser dejado de lado por otra persona?, quizás simplemente fue un amor no correspondido que lo tortura hasta hoy en dia y consideró irrelevante contármelo por ese simple hecho.

"De todas formas, no quiero oírte", susurré en una voz casi imperceptible, un hilo el cual el Emperador del trueno me pidió que repita, pues no llegó a oírlo para mi suerte. No podría despreciar sus ganas de confiarme su secreto, le dolería como amigo, y a pesar de no expresar en voz alta mis buenos deseos hacia el, yo me comportaba de forma sincera como alguien que se preocupaba y estaba para escucharlo y ayudarle en lo que fuere.

—Deja la obviedad de mis ojos y cuéntame, que no tenemos toda la noche, quizás podamos robarle un poco de comida a el ton—

—¡Son lindos, Ban-chan!— Interrumpió con la cosa mas estúpida que pude entender, y a su vez una de las mas bonitas que he tenido el placer de guardar en mi historial de frases célebres del Raitei.

—¿De que rayos hablas? Tonto Ginji.

—De tus ojos.

Intente no sobresaltarme, pues su mano aun seguía tapándome.

—Si eso crees entonces deberías verlos mas seguido, ¿No crees?

No escuché ni vi nada por un tiempo...Creo que estaba pensando en algo, pero con los sentidos escasos no podría asegurarlo. De repente mis ojos parecieron cobrar toda la atención.

—Eso es problemático.

—¿Porque intimidan?— Sabia que la respuesta era un "sí", pues el 90% de la gente no soportaba mirar por mucho tiempo, por mas bonitos que pudieran parecer.

—No, igual...no estoy obligado a responder, tu no me has dicho si ya has pensado en algún hombre antes.

Su insistencia me abrumaba, bastante distaba de un capricho, parecía ser mas bien su necesidad primaria del momento, como si con eso pudiera avanzar en terminar satisfactoriamente el día. En parte similar a mi, ansioso de informacion que mi amigo pudiera facilitarme. La diferencia era la obscuridad de mis motivos. Intente quitar su mano de mis párpados. Me sentía nublado de mi juicio, desnudo y sin sentidos, mas que el de mi oído, el cual solo se enfocaba en esa voz, dueña de tantas y tantas salvaciones...

Evoqué a aquellos días del inicio, nuestro comienzo como Get Backers, en lo que lo poco que conocíamos eran nuestros nombres, y el objetivo final que compartíamos como estilo de vida. Recuerdo como en un rapto de soledad, de reflejo en aquel niño solitario, lo incité conmigo, a avanzar, no importaba hacia donde, solo alejarnos de esa carga que nos molestaba. Y no pude haber hecho algo mejor. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber visto su sonrisa, esa confianza que incrementaba, las mejores misiones juntos, incluso las peores que como fieles compañeros supimos superar con creces. Era así, nos fortalecíamos, pero...Quizá en algún momento del camino ya no eramos Ginji y yo, ahora él conocía a otra persona, el planeaba su vida de otra manera y yo...

Get Backers era de a dos, ni mas...Ni menos. Nunca podría soportar a alguien mas a mi lado que al rubio, aquel infantil cabeza de chorlito que me alentaba a levantarme cada día. Sonreí de lado al pensar todo esto, mientras mi intento fallido solo hacía que su mano me tapara con mas insistencia, pero con la misma delicadeza que una pluma. Como me agradaría que ese roce fuera tan intencional y pasional, de una manera íntima, mas afectuosa que una hermandad, una de deseo y sentimientos diferentes a los que eran realmente el origen de aquel gesto.

—¿En quien voy a pensar?— Corté. —Solo te tengo a ti...Los demás son tus amigos, o nuestros enemigos.

Me estaba ofuscando, dentro de las palabras que giraban enmarañadas, los deseos reprimidos de solo decir dos simples palabras arañaban mis entrañas.

Tan simple como un "Te amo".

Tan complicado como todo lo que abarcaba esa frase de solo segundos.

—Jejejeje— Rió, a lo que correspondí con una sonrisa. —¿Y no puedes pensar en mi?

Mi sonrisa quedó congelada en un espacio tiempo de shock.

—¡O-oh en Shido!

—Por Dios, Ginji.— Puntualicé su nombre, quitando su mano con cierta aspereza.

Pude observarlo nuevamente, su mirada baja, una pose totalmente sumisa de manos juntas y piernas de igual manera, obediente, a la espera, en una forma de transición de atacante a castigado. Tentaba a la vista por donde se viera.

—¿No sientes asco de decir tal chiste?, me refiero, soy yo, Midou Ban, hombre...Poseedor del Jagan, una maldición y no obstante eso—

—¿Y?

Un tic se presentó en mi ceja.

—¿Y?— Inquirí.

—¡Despues el tonto, lento, chibi e infantil soy yo!

—¡¿Ah?!— Me levanté para darle una tunda.

—¡Ban!

Me invadió la sorpresa, su voz, un fuerte trueno y...

—¿Y si me gustaras? ¿Y si fuera homosexual hace años, y solo por ti?

—Eh...

—¿Dejarías de ser mi amigo por eso?

—Bueno...

—¿Ban?

—¿Tu?

—¿Te has vuelto loco por el hambre o que, Ban-chan?

—¡El que dice ese tipo de cosas soy yo!

—¡Pero tu te estas comportando muy yo!

—¡Porque estas siendo muy extraño!

—¡Se supone que entre nosotros dos no hay secretos!

—¡ESE NO ES EL MALDITO PUNTO!

Nos callamos. La palma de mi mano ardía contra mi mesa. Ambos la mirábamos como si ella ahora tuviera sentimientos y estuviera llorando. En realidad, era mas bien una gran distracción, de la lluvia, de lo que acabábamos de decir. De la discusión estúpida.

—Tú.— Alcé la vista, lenta y decidida, acusadora, la absoluta mirada de alguien dispuesto a dar todo, a perder todo y a recibir todo. —Lo mismo va para ti.

El devolvió la mirada, como el decidido Raitei que también me fascinaba.

—¿Y si me gustaras? ¿Y si fuera homosexual hace años, y solo por ti?

Entonces mi decisión de terminar con mi deuda de años fue mas fuerte. Eso no impedía que mi respiración se entrecortara y mi pulso se disparara hacia cualquier parte. La lluvia había emergido nuevamente, las gotas melancólicas que me representaban cayendo y volviendo a surgir, como una sucesión natural de las cosas, aplacaron a los truenos. El silencio de Ginji me mataba, nos mataba, a nosotros y a nuestra relación que podría no tener retorno. Sin embargo, aunque un tanto irreparable en ciertos puntos como la comodidad del uno con el otro, tenia fe y optimismo de que si las cosas no eran correspondidas, nuestra amistad seria tan fuerte como para prevalecer a pesar de esta gran confesión. Mas bien quería creer eso.

—Te has emocionado, ¿verdad?, Ban-sama ¡Cayendo a tus pies!, eso no se consigue todos los días.

Seguía sin responder.

—Te has quedado callado de la emoción, lo sé. Aun así no creas por esto que te prestare mi taza preferida, o que todos los días te daré flores...

Sonreí, bromeando fingidamente. Era el intento desesperado de hacerle decir algo, aunque sea mínimo. Sus manos se entrelazaron entre si, jugando nerviosamente, jugando con mi corazón entre ellas, y no de forma figurativa precisamente. Bajó aun mas la mirada, que no pude divisar ya entre sus rubios cabellos.

Lo perdí.

Por estúpido.

Por haber sido egoísta, por avaro. Así era el amor, un anti-heroe y doble moral, tan puro que era imposible no mancillarlo. Y ahí estaba yo, comprobándolo en cada poro de mi piel erizada, en ese dolor en mi pecho.

—T-tampoco dejaré de llamarte tonto, o de golpearte.— Mi voz tembló y quise golpearme.

Encerrarme en mi jagan y no regresar jamás.

—Estúpido.— Creí decirme en voz alta a mi mismo, mas no era mi voz. —¡BAKA!

—¿¡Ah!?

—¿Estas bromeando?— Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—¡Claro que si!, ¡Como voy a—

—¡Yo no!

—De que estas hablan—

—¡Voy en serio!, eres tan...Frío como un cubo de hielo Ban-chan.

¿Que?

—No te abrazo porque me encapricho un dia en hacerlo ¡No te miro como te miro por simple amistad! ¿Te has hecho el tonto? ¿Estas fingiendo que no he sido obvio? ¿Bromeas para rechazarme indirectamente? ¿Hasta cuando debo soportar no poder tocarte como quiero? ¡Y-yo..—

Sus lágrimas impidieron la continuación de su monologo. Y yo me quedé a solas con mi patética existencia. No parecía una damisela que quería salir corriendo mientras lloraba, sin embargo sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, impidiéndole liberarse de la opresión que al igual que yo, llevaba hace años.

—¿Porque me obligas...a ser yo mismo solo contigo? ¿Me controlas a través de electricidad?— Me acerqué a él. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Los extendí, invitándolo a tomar la ultima y definitiva decisión.

No dudó.

No vaciló ni un instante.

Sus manos en mi espalda se sentían cálidas y preciadas, su cuerpo contra el mio y la cara oculta en mi pecho simplemente se me hacia encantador. Su presencia era la forma figurativa del oro. No, definitivamente si querían dañarme y robarme al mismo tiempo, me tendrían que arrebatar a este tonto ahora mismo de mis brazos. Era mi mayor tesoro, de todas las formas en las que pudiese referirme. Y cada momento valioso, como este el segundo mas importante luego de haberlo conocido, era una moneda que iba sumando al cofre. Maldita sea, este mocoso me hacía pensar en cada cursilería. El no me vió, sus ojos refregandose contra mi clásica camisa blanca no le mostraban mi irreconocible sonrisa apacible que pude detectar por el reflejo del vidrio. No era yo, era el verdadero Ban, aquel sin maldiciones, sin causas y consecuencias nefastas que pensar, aquel con una desconfianza cero. Ese que solo Ginji conocía casi por completo y ahora podía asegurar, que totalmente.

—Bromeaba,— Su cuerpo se tensó y tuve que apresurarme a terminar la frase antes de los malos entendidos. —Pero de mentira...estaba intentando lo mismo que tu, expresarme sin dañar nada ¿lo debes saber no?, este instante, ahora...

Lo separé de mi cuerpo, el frío se hizo sentir al momento, pero mis manos atraparon la calidez de su piel en las mejillas. Un sonrojo tan armonioso y satisfactorio que me hacia querer devorarlo de una pieza. Me contuve. Primero quería aclarar todo.

—Ahora estamos marcando un antes y después.

Ginji cerró los ojos, comprendiendo a la perfección y dejando que dos lágrimas residuales de su tristeza, caigan junto con su pesar. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa surcó la comisura de sus labios, la que quise y quería besar por siempre.

—Entiendo, Ban-chan...

—"Ban", Ginji, "Ban".— Acaricié sus labios con mi pulgar. —Siempre basto una mirada para entendernos, pero esto que intentamos ocultar hasta en nuestros ojos se nos ha salido de las manos...Si tan solo lo hubieses dicho antes, tonto.

—¡Ban-chan!, digo, ¡Ban!, ¡tu podrías haberlo dicho antes!

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Porque el gran Ban debería hacer algo así?

—¡Baaan-chan!

—Ya deja de lloriquear.— Acaricié su nariz con la mía, en un gesto muy dulce para lo que frecuento, que logró sorprenderlo hasta él. —Puedo hacer esto de vez en cuando.

Besé su frente y el asintió. Entonces una euforia me sobrecargó, como voltios de energía de los que nunca me cansaría, como esa electricidad corporal necesaria para vivir.

Estaba tocando el cielo.

Ese cielo nublado que cubría el Honky Tonk, ese que todos tanto repudiaban a veces. Donde la lluvia y los relámpagos se unían en una fusión tan compatible como la vida y la muerte. Porque brillabamos juntos, porque luchabamos juntos y porque por fin estabamos completamente juntos, unidos por nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Y lo besé, con la completa devoción que se tiene a tu otra mitad. Con ese sentimiento cargado de años, y la ansiedad de mi piel reclamando la suya. El correspondió con una intensidad enfurecida, torpe, cariñosa y aclamante de deseo, un deseo contemplado de años, una carga eléctrica que recorrió cada parte de mi ser, pasando desde mi cerebro con todos sus hermosos recuerdos, mi corazón y mi entrepierna, para que negarlo. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, quería confirmar nuestra eterna devoción, aquella fiel y silenciosa que al fin se manifestaría en todo su esplendor.

—Sé mio, ahora.— Mis ojos demandantes examinaron su clavícula. La veía deliciosa sin haberla probado, y me encargaría de degustar esa y muchas zonas mas. Ginji se sonrojó, aún así demostro la decisión que muestra en batalla cuando confía en que haré bien mi parte, mordió mi oreja, arrimandome mas a su cuerpo, aclamando mi poder sobre él, entregándose como cuando encomendó su destino en mis manos fuera de la fortaleza infinita.

Y me sentí listo, de desnudar lo fundamental, aquellas palabras retenidas, esa frase corta y cargada de significado.

—Te amo, Ginji.

Sus ojos brillaron, supuse que los mios también, como el tonto cursi que estaba siendo en aquel momento, con esa devoción en mi azul que chocaba con su dulce miel.

—¡Y yo a ti!— Plantó un corto y casto besito en mi mejilla, como un niño avergonzado.

—¡Te lo has ganado Ginji!— Reí levemente, y atraje su cintura hacia mi, haciéndole sentir mis ansias por poseerlo. —Hoy conocerás al gran Ban Midou en todos los sentidos, y todo eso de forma gratuita en una sesión de horas en la habitación.

No vaya a ser que Paul nos viese in fraganti y nos echara en pleno goce.

—Ba-ban...— Susurró con una voz cargada de lujuria como la mia, en una suplica por aligerar el tiempo y ya situarnos en la acción.

Ese día era nuestro día, el día de decir lo que sentíamos, el día de una intensa lluvia, donde nos uníamos y eramos uno, donde los Get Backers serían pareja...De vida.

Una lluvia intensa de devoción correspondida.

* * *

 **Autora:** MigLi-Chan

Esto de corregir desde el celular y publicar desde el celular porque mi notebook no tiene internet es agotador. Y bueno, este es un nuevo...e intenso (muy intenso) shipp, termine Get Backers hace poco tiempo, pero fue suficiente para enamorarme de la serie con sus momentos cómicos, críticos, de acción... Todo. Mi personaje favorito fue Ban y vamos, ahí hubieron insinuaciones tan obvias que uno creería que son canon. Y no quiero ni imaginar el manga, el cual pretendo de leer de tanto que me gustó la serie. Y eso que leo muy pocos mangas que no sean Yaoi o Shingeki no Kyojin, Black Lagoon, entre otros.

En fin, el final del ending del último capítulo ¡YO NO ESTOY CIEGA, ESOS DOS SE ABRAZAN EN EL COCHE!, LO-SE. ¿Y alguien observó los oficial Art?, Eso es sexo con ropa, a mi no me engañan.

Y bueno, este es mi tributo a una pareja nueva entre mis preferidas Yaoi, como mi shipp ManigoldoxAlbafica, otro manga que incluso con Shingeki no Kyojin estoy comprando en formato físico. Amo Saint Seiya Lost Canvas.

Una serie relativamente antigua que merece mi nueve de diez.

¿Revs? ¿Que les ha parecido?

Sayo~


End file.
